


A Study In Epic Poems

by PursuitOfDiscovery



Series: Two Hundred and Twenty One Baker Streets [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Poetry, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursuitOfDiscovery/pseuds/PursuitOfDiscovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear John,</p><p>Forgive me.</p><p>S.H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Epic Poems

To John H. Watson

When we first laid eyes on each other,

It was in a lab in St. Bartholomew.

You were nothing short of a mystery

An epic poem of courage and virtue.

 

When we moved into 221B,

I’ll never forget the spark in your eyes.

As we ran across London, chasing cabbies,

An epic poem of freedom and life.

 

When I set the greatest puzzle in motion,

It was only second to the enigma in you.

The pain I presented was my obvious imperfection,

An epic poem in grief. Adieu.

 

_I am sorry, John._

_Forgive me for all the pain I have caused._

W. Sherlock S. Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; they're BBC's works of fiction.


End file.
